lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Demons of the Burning Legion
Demons of the Burning Legion They are the demons summoned by Archimonde, Kil’jaeden and Sargeras. They are comprised of the many armies which have been brought into their fold throughout the Universe. Here are some traits and the common demons used. Note that Akoni can summon any existing demon in any universe(all are under his command) Traits Immune to death, fire, necromantic effects, and poison Highly resistant to acid, cold and electricity. Frightful Presence – All demons have a presence which leads to their opponent being unable to attack at times. This effect strengthens for stronger demons. It is only applicable to beings with relatively/significantly lower power than the user. Innate Magic – This ability enhances the power over a select class of Magic. Stronger demons have this ability applied to all spells they cast Blindsight – Demons have an arcane awareness of the physical world, perceiving anything within 60 feet of range, granting them a sense of precognition and enhanced ability to fight Dark Sight – Can see in all forms of Darkness Fel Energy – All their attacks are imbued with Fel Energy due to the demon’s immense power. This weapon ignores the damage reduction normally granted by armour. Spells used by Demonic Spellcasters Demonic Doom – Weakens the mind of the target to be vulnerable to demonic forces, where the target is then possessed, and from it rises a doom guard Withering Blight – Normal plants in an area of 30 feet decay and turn putrid. They shrivel and darken as disease leaves the ground blighted and infectious. This can be used as an aura. Mana Shield – The simplest of Paramount spells, is able to defend against all attacks(at the cost of the user’s mana, based on the power of the enemy’s attack). It is paramount in that it has no limit, but is only limited by the user’s energy. Units Summoned Doomguard: They are Archimonde’s personal warriors, tough and enduring, and at a height between 12-20 feet, they are powerful magical creatures which are highly intelligent. In a battle, they cast spells such as cripple(which slows down the enemy’s speed, making them sluggish), Dispel Magic(dispels Withering blight, unsummons enemy creatures and deals damage), Deeper Darkness(which is an enhanced form of darkness), Unholy Aura(Increases life regeneration and speed),Dispel Good(which debuffs the enemy), Wall of Fire, Demonic Doom(summons another doomguard using enemy), Doom Stomp(AOE attack which stuns targets), and Teleport without Error(teleports a long distance). Dreadlords: The more cunning members of the legion, stealthy and highly influential. Their abilities revolve around stealth, but are also capable of holding their own in battle. They have Vampiric Aura(life drain when dealing damage), Energy Drain, Summon Infernal, Dominate(which dominates the enemy’s mind), and other spells like Carrion Swarm. Their armour is also dependent on their wisdom. Eredar Warlock: The spellcasting group of the Legion. They are incredibly powerful sorcerers which dominate their opponents with magic spells, and, if they feel the enemies being too weak, are capable of fighting them physically as well. They are the greatest sorcerers in the universe, with their power being determined by magical power. Those with a greater selection of Paramount spells(Spells with no limit) – and thus the greater magic arsenal – rises up in ranks. Wishes and shapechanging abilities are classified by them to be grunts and lackeys, barely worth notice. They are known to flick their fingers in the enemy’s direction, causing flesh, bone and steel to flare with entropic fire. They avoid combat with even an innocuous foe until they can establish a collection of defensive and self-enhancement spells. Most maintain a mage armor or frost armor effect continuously. They are able to use illusion spells, mind alteration spells, monster holding spells, counter spells, elemental attacks, and enhance their spells instantly at will. They have access to all abilities demonic and fel, and are VERY powerful. Most notably, they have Charm(Allows the user to imbue a creature with magic, erase its memory forcibly, and charms them to use its abilities in the warlock’s service), Paramount Spells(A spell transcending the normal limits of arcane accomplishment, examples include chittering death, whose slow march can devastate continents with ease through endless horde of beetles and other creatures, Dark Portal, which summons hordes of demons through portals. Finger of Death, which turns the target inside out, Greater Finger of Death, where the victim is slain instantly and its body is consumed in Fel Fire, and consumption of sun, where Archimonde, with a suitable power source, could have used it to ascend above Sargeras. The most notable common spell is the symbol drawn by Archimonde in the destruction of Dalaran, where any damage done to the sand structure is done to said object. Fel Stalker: The hounds of the legion. They hunt for blood and arcane magic, and are immune to all spells(except paramount spells). The attacks are absorbed by the spines on their back, which serve to make them more powerful. They are able to burn mana of its target using the target’s magic against them. Fel Hunters: Highly-trained Fel Stalkers. They are designed to hunt spellcasters. Infernal: A giant, flaming construct of magic. Larger versions of them are known as Abyssals. When summoned, they fall as a meteor, dealing immense damage upon impact, and can be rained down on the landscape by powerful members of the legion. They are immune to magic, making them one of the most useful melee tankers. Pit Lord: Pit Lords are huge, gargantuan creatures. They are masters of magic, but prefer the use of melee combat, especially with their relatively large body proportion. It has many self-enhancement spells, such as haste, which boosts the user depending on the energy. They can also cast dimensional anchor on the enemy, preventing them from escaping. Their main abilities include pyrokinesis, mind-control, cripple, teleportation, earthquake, Howl of Terror(decreases enemies attack power) and resurrection(through the Touch of Life spell). Furthermore, they are able to sense anyone sneaking up on them or observing them through magic. Enhancements All of the demons’ powers are enhanced beyond their original scope, and are able to use spells from other areas, such as summoning meteors, fireballs and whatnot. After joining Akoni, their power has boosted beyond their imagination – their strength being empowered by magic, flowing in all of their veins. Everything, as a result, is highly empowered, and all of their magical masteries and overall capabilities have been boosted several thousand times above normal, making them an extreme threat to almost any creature when summoned. Also, despite only mentioning the leaders(Archimonde, Kil’jaeden and Sargeras), there are other leaders within the legion as well, which are the elite of their troop type. These abilities are just to give a general idea of what they can do (prior to enhancement), as of now they have access to almost all available spells. Sources All of my information is taken from WoWwiki, wowpedia and the Manual of Monsters book. If you are unclear with any information or how they look like, simply search up the names of the stated summoned units. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages